1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to surface-emitting type devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A surface-emitting type semiconductor laser has a smaller device volume compared to an ordinary edge-emitting type semiconductor laser, such that the electrostatic breakdown voltage of the device itself is low. For this reason, the device may be damaged by static electricity caused by a machine or an operator in a mounting process. In particular, a surface-emitting type device such as a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser has a certain tolerance to a forward bias voltage, but has a low tolerance to a reverse bias voltage, and the device may be destroyed when a reverse bias voltage is impressed. A variety of measures are usually implemented in a mounting process to remove static electricity, but these measures have limitations. For example, JP-A-2004-6548 is an example of related art.